The molecular biology of anopheline mosquitoes is being studied in relation to the capacity of these vectors to transmit malaria. Systems for cloning and transposing genes into mosquito germ lines are being developed. Factors which render mosquitoes refractory to malarial infection, with special emphasis on mechanisms which encapsulate developing parasites, are being defined. Linkage of refractory genes to genes regulating blood-meal associated physiological events, e.g., vitellogenin synthesis, will be used to enhance refractory responses. The ability to identify, clone and transpose genes which regulate refractory mechanisms should permit the development of mosquito lines incapable of transmitting malaria for use in malaria control schemes.